New York Skyline
by Vicky Maybell
Summary: A Faberry novel turned Fuinn oneshot. Abandoned project.


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, perhaps a bit of angst/friendship/family**

**Main Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, Wemma**

**Minor Pairings: Fabson, Finchel, Wuinn (Will/Quinn), Frody (Quinn/Brody)**

**Summary (extended): When a traumatized Quinn Fabray is separated from her fiancé and commited to a mental hospital, she will have to take the very long and miserable road to recovery. Quinn gains new friends, a helpful and handsome doctor, and a woman to love and guide her. AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Glee, and there aren't any OCs in this story to claim mine. If Glee was mine I'd change A LOT of shit. Trust me. **

* * *

Calling Quinn Fabray's childhood as one of serendipity and peace is obviously the wrong thing to do. Being conceived and raised in a small town in Ohio, she was born to that of a desperate, sad woman and a drunk father who treated her as the piece of shit she eventually thought herself to be. Hoping to escape negativity and abuse, she fled to New York at the mere age of seventeen.

Quickly adapting to the life of a New Yorker girl, Quinn met her fiancé Finn Hudson at –totally not a- speed dating service in a cute little coffee shop she soon bought and made her own business (without the organized love fests, obviously, as even though she met Finn at one, speed dating made her uncomfortable).

It was maybe four months before the 'Fabson' wedding that Quinn noticed something amiss with Finn. He disregarded her attempts at coitus and would often stay late nights at his job as an acting teacher at the local performing arts college. Her already low self esteem and newly discovered paranoia of Finn cheating on her sent her into a depressed state for months until the big day when she hoped a wedding would bring back the Finn she met, the author and teacher with the cute constipated baby face who would never stray from her side. When he left her at the altar, however, her life plunged down into an abyss of depression and sullen thoughts.

* * *

Quinn nervously adjusted her napkin and glanced around, her eyes resting on a red-head with a similar jittery attitude. The mousey woman gave Quinn a small smile, as if to say _I understand your pain. _However her empathy was cut short when a man with curly hair sat across from her and the two launched into a deep conversation. Quinn sighed and waited for the next person to sit on the creaky old chair across from her. A man slid into it, and surprisingly it didn't creak under his weight like it had for the other men that conversed with her. Quinn let out a small gasp.

He was tall, with locks of hair dangling off his forehead and over his eyebrow. He smiled at the observing Quinn, his brown eyes crinkling in reaction to his cute grin.

"Hello. My name is Finn Hudson. I suppose we have four minutes with one another." Finn shook her hand, kissing her knuckles. Quinn swallowed shyly and snapped her hand back, but reassured the startled boy with a shaky smile. They sat in silence for a few moments until Finn broke the thick air with a cough.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." He smiled and they slowly engaged in conversation that lasted well past the four minutes they were assigned. The host began arguing with them as they stood up to leave together (as they weren't following rules), but the couple strolled past him, still locked in a tight embrace of words. For once in her life, Quinn felt like she was really being listened to.

"You're telling me," Finn began as they ate fro-yo in the park, "that you know absolutely no one in New York?" He laughed and nudged her shoulder with his own gently. Quinn blushed and hid her smile behind her fist.

_'He must think I'm an antisocial freak'_

"Why do you hide when you smile?" He asked but she stayed quiet.

Finn was quiet as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, over his heart. They had only known one another for six hours, but never had they felt so connected to someone. Quinn had never been so close to a man before, physically and mentally. She hadn't noticed that Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up to his lips that locked in contact with hers.

The kiss wasn't rushed and frenzied like the ones Quinn read about in books. His lips were perfectly molded to hers. He tasted like fruit punch and bubblegum in clash to her toothpaste breath. Quinn slid her hands up his chest and behind his neck, bringing him closer to her. Finn traced his tongue along her lips and reluctantly Quinn allowed him access. Their tongues fought like they were in a war but slowly they returned to a sweet, innocent lip lock. When Finn pulled away, Quinn felt herself swooning and he laughed, holding her in his arms. They stayed like that, sitting on a park bench and watching the sun rise over the New York skyline.

* * *

**Short, but if people review and I feel like this story has potential the chapters will gradually become longer and more in-depth. :) **


End file.
